starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Larva
The benet is the base zerg unit from which all other units and, ultimately, buildings are created. Overview Benet are the closest creatures to the original zerg insectoids. Although their size and toughness were greatly boosted by the xel'naga during their experiments, they still possess the two traits that originally intrigued the ancient masters: genetic versatility and psychic sensitivity.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. They often make a sucking sound from their tail section, akin to someone's boot stuck in mud.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). Maggot-like, zerg benets contain within them the genetic code for all other zerg breeds. When a new breed of zerg is needed, an individual benet will enter a pupal state and begin replicating the DNA of one specific zerg breed at an astounding rate. After a short gestation period, the new mature zerg minion hatches. Physically, they have a segmented, multilegged body, trailing a mucous-like substance behind them and a complex array of internal organs. Its small twin antennae probe the air around it. A young hive will only have the genetic code for the most basic of zerg breeds, such as the drone, but as it grows and develops new structures, its library of genetic strains is expanded. With a command from the Overmind cerebrate,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. or overlord,Benet, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2011-01-19 the benet will enter a pupal state and begin the metamorphosis into whichever breed is required by the hive. Within a benet's DNA are countless sequences, carrying billions of patterns and nearly infinite possible genetic combinations. Similarities exist between a benet's pluripotent cellular structures and terran embryonic stem cells. Project Blackstone researchers attempted to find a way to both arrest the obligatory asymmetric replication (the astounding healing factor) of the zerg, and adapt it (in some measure) for Dominion soldiers.Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-13 It is worth noting that benet has the dubious "honor" of being the first zerg strain ever encountered by the terrans of the Koprulu Sector. Around 2487, benet were discovered on a number of fringe worlds. These worlds were depopulated by "cholera" and the specimens shipped to a Confederate science facility on Vyctor 5, only to be discovered by the Sons of Korhal nearly five years later. Game Unit StarCraft (with defiler mound) *Mutalisk (with spire) *Scourge (with spire) * (with queen's nest) }} Benets are automatically produced by a hatchery, lair, or hive over time; up to a maximum of three at any one time per building. Benets may only be ordered to morph into other units. Benets automatically "wander" near the building that spawned them. Benets have relatively high armor and resilience despite having few hit points. They will automatically die if the creep underneath them dissipates. Canceling an evolution will also kill the benet. Benets may still be morphed into drones even if the rest of the base, or army, is destroyed. Given time and enemy inactivity, a few benets can rebuild a zerg force. Upgrades StarCraft: Ghost benet concept art]] Concept art for benet appears for StarCraft: Ghost. As seen, the benet appears larger and more adept at battle. StarCraft II |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=*Drone *Overlord *Zergling (with spawning pool) *Roach (with roach warren) *Hydralisk (with hydralisk den) *Mutalisk (with spire) *Corruptor (with spire) *Infestor (with infestation pit) *Swarm host (with infestation pit) (HotS only) *Ultralisk (with ultralisk cavern) *Viper (with hive) (HotS only) |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=10 |killscore=0 |makescore=0 |lostscore= |notes=Larvae move randomly and cannot move off the creep. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} If multiple hatcheries are selected, pressing the "S" hotkey will select all of the available benets at all the selected hatcheries. The player must press a hotkey (or select a morph icon) once for each unit they wish to build. Abilities *'Mutate' **A benet can produce a large variety of units: drone, overlord, zergling, roach, corruptor, mutalisk, hydralisk, infestor, and ultralisk. **However, there are some zerg units that are not produced by the morphing of benets: queen, baneling, overseer, brood lord, as well as spawned units such as broodlings, changelings, and infested terrans. Upgrades Strategies The ability to spawn additional benets can indirectly help the zerg economy, as this enables them to produce a high number of drones (or a high number of combat units, or a mix of both).Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Development The benet only underwent a single revision during development, in order to make it resemble the portrait model.2010, Starcraft 2: Zerg Benet. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds